Semejanzas
by Darkmadara
Summary: Luego de que un día Hanabi y Namida entrenaran juntas y gracias a cierto perro ninja, sensei y alumna se dan cuenta que en realidad son mas parecidas de lo que creen. (One shot)


—Tienes que enfocar tu chakra en un punto Namida, es el mismo principio de cuando entrenábamos en tu Suiton.

Desde lo ocurrido hace ya algunos meses durante la misión de escoltar a los mercaderes, Namida había desarrollado una nueva técnica de grito, sin embargo aún era incapaz de controlarla, así que Hanabi había decidido continuar entrenando a Namida desde aquel entonces

La otra peli castaña asintió—sí.

—De acuerdo, tomate un descanso de 30 minutos.

No pasaron ni 3 minutos desde que se habían sentado para descansar, cuando Hanabi Hyuga escucho que habían llegado visitas al recinto Hyuga.

Ella se levantó para ver de quien se trataba mientras que Namida siguió a su sensei con curiosidad.

Por la puerta entro una mujer con los ojos perla igual que ella acompañada de un hombre que por su aspecto rudo podía ser identificado fácilmente como un inozuka.

—¿¡Nee-sama!?.—se sorprendió de ver a su adorada hermana mayor de visita pues eran contadas la veces en que venía a saludar sin previo aviso.

—ohh, Hanabi.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—iba a prestarle un viejo pergamino a kiba pero olvide que estaba entre las cosas que había dejado cuando me mude con Naruto.

—Ya veo.

Hinata miro a la niña que estaba a unos centímetros detrás de hanabi—¿Quién es ella?.

—Es una de mis alumnas—respondió sonriendo y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Soy Namida Suzumeno.—ella examino a la mayor de las hyugas—«Si es la hermana mayor de Hanabi sensei significa que es la madre de boruto»—estaba asombrada ante el parecido físico que había entre ambas hermanas.

—Encantada—Hinata revolvió su cabello y le sonrió cerrando sus ojos—Ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a ti cuando tenías su edad, hanabi.

Sensei y alumna rieron nerviosas sin saber exactamente a qué se refería con eso.

La genin miro con un brillo infantil hacia atrás de kiba, un perro blanco con un aspecto algo envejecido, namida abrió la boca en una grata sorpresa—¿¡Quién es el!?.

—Su nombre es akamaru—le respondió kiba de forma alegre.

El perro ladro alegremente saludando a la niña.

—¡Qué lindo!—Namida lo abrazo rodeando su cuerpo con sus dos brazos.

—Nghhh—Hanabi quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia del canino miro a su alumna con un rostro horrorizado—Namida cuando tenía tu edad ese perro me…..

…..

15 años antes akamaru ya había visitado el recinto del clan hyuga en compañía de kiba

—¿Estas segura que puedes cuidar de akamaru?

—…Supongo que sí, mi padre es muy estricto con eso pero si lo mantengo en el jardín del complejo tal vez no haya problemas, ¿Estás seguro que no puedes llevarlo contigo?.

Kiba negó con la cabeza—Me asignaron la misión de ayudar a un daimio menor del país del fuego, pero parece que al anciano no le gustan los perros.

Mientras ambos discutían, a unos pocos metros la pequeña hermanita de hinata jugaba con el perro.

—Qué lindo—hanabi acaricio con las dos manos el hocico de akamaru

Sin previo aviso el perro mordió la mano de la pequeña Hyuga sin dejar de sonreír, a día de hoy Hanabi desconocía si lo hizo intentando jugar con ella o por mera diversión de el mismo.

3 segundo después hanabi soltó un fuerte grito que recorrió todo el recinto hyuga.

En menos de un minuto hanabi lloraba en los brazos de su hermana mientras ella la envolvía en un cálido abrazo intentando tranquilizarla—ya, ya hanabi ya ha pasado—hanabi rodeo su cuello con sus brazos mientras kiba reprendía a akamaru, aunque daba impresiones de ser incorregible, pues akamaru no dejaba de borrar esa sonrisa en su hocico.

…..

—Namida cuando tenía tu edad ese perro me…..

El perro mordió la mano de Namida sin dejar de sonreír.

Viendo el deja vu, hanabi horrorizada y viendo lo que venía cubrió sus oídos lo mejor que pudo sabían que tal vez ni aun así sería suficiente—Nee-sama, kiba senpai, cúbranse los oídos.

—¿Que?

Antes de que ella pudiera explicarles nada el clan hyuga entero fue víctima de un estruendoso grito, tal vez los edificios de los alrededores, tal vez media konoha, nadie en kilómetros había escapado del grito de namida.

Cuando hanabi abrió los ojos vio como hinata, kiba y akamaru estaban tendidos en el suelo con los ojos en blanco girando en espiral aturdidos por el grito de namida, en especial akamaru cuyo sentido del oído era mil veces más sensible que el de los humanos.

Hanabi agradeció a su suerte el no haber pedido la audición como la última vez.

—¡Hanabi sensei! —con lágrimas en sus ojos namida corrió hacia hanabi, rodeo su cintura abrazándola por debajo del obi de su kimono.

Ella se incoó para abrazarla y comenzó a frotarle la espalda y la cabeza

Con una voz dulce y cálida hanabi consoló a su alumna—ya, ya namida ya ha pasado.

Ella enterró su rostro en los pechos de su sensei sin dejar de sollozar, no fue hasta que hanabi deposito un dulce beso en su frente que namida pudo tranquilizarse.

—No permitiré que ese perro malo vuelva a morderte namida.

Con su cara sonrojada hanabi sonrió enternecida por la dulcera de namida, tal vez hinata tenía razón, tal vez ella y namida si eran muy parecidas.

A varios metros de ellas se encontraba akamaru mirando hacia el horizonte con los ojos girando en espiral aturdido en el suelo, tal vez aprendería a no morder niñas por diversión.


End file.
